A Little Bit Crazy
by Saharasiam
Summary: Someone new is in the Grimm household, and romance, fun, freindship, randomness, insanity, and hilarity ensues! Some violence, and some blood. PREVIOUSLY CALLED "ANOTHER IN THE HOUSE"! I'm sorry fans, this is more than likely on a permanent hiatus.
1. A bubble bath and a visitor

**OMGEESH! MAH FIRST FANFIC! Hope you like it! The everafter war is over (they won), and they're still the same age as in the series****,**** Granny isn't possessed by Mirror anymore, and Briar isn't dead, she was just injured so her heartbeat was not detectable but was still there, and she survived being buried alive because she had enough air in there for a few days. In this chappie, Henry is out doing something for some reason. If you can come up with what he's doing, tell me in a review! I just might choose your idea and mention it!**

**DISCLAIMER! : Sadly, I do not own Sisters Grimm, the song, "DO YA LIKE WAFFLES?" by Parry Gripp, the show "Criminal Files", or "SpongeBob Squarepants". But I do own the MYSTERY CHARACTOR! **

**Chapter 1: A Bubble Bath and a Visitor.**

**3****rd**** person POV: **

Sabrina squinted as bright light flooded in from the window and she yawned._ Ugh, gonna have to remember to close the blinds next time..._ she thought groggily. She turned her head slightly andsomething at the end of her bed caught her eye. She shifted and saw the dark silhouette of a boy, no older than twelve, with shaggy, shiny, dirty blonde hair. It was Puck. He grinned mischievously.

"Why are you in my room, Stinkpot?" Sabrina shot at the fairy.

"Nice hair, Ugly." He taunted, and then he flew down the stairs and out of sight.

Sabrina sat up with a jolt. _What did he do to my hair? _She thought to herself. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

A split second later, down in the kitchen, the residents of the Grimm household heard a shriek, followed by a loud, "PUCK!" Puck, who was busy scarfing down his breakfast of purple toast with green pig's butter, looked up and smiled devilishly. Granny Relda gave him a look that said, "What did you do?" He just smiled and looked up innocently. Sabrina stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Boy was she a sight to see. Her otherwise blonde hair was dyed every color of the rainbow. It was sticking out in every direction like she had stuck her toung in a light socket. Her green and blue shirt that said, "DO YA LIKE WAFFLES?" and her white shorts that had yellow and pink popsicles on it didn't help her appearance much. She looked like an escapee from a mental hospital for clowns.

Uncle Jake, looking up from his newspaper, immediately put his hands to his mouth and his eyes got wide. He looked like his head would explode if he didn't laugh. Veronica bit back her laughter. Little Basil, on the other hand, laughed as loud as he could. Granny gave her an apologetic smile, and Daphne exclaimed, "Man, that is so PUCKTASTIC! I WANT MY HAIR TO LOOK LIKE THAT!"

"No way, Daphers. Sabrina, sweetie, maybe it'll wash out? It won't hurt to try. I'm sure you had no intention of eating anyway." Veronica offered, motioning to Granny's odd concoction whilst trying to keep her cool.

"_FINE." _Sabrina said through gritted teeth, shooting a death glare at Puck, who had been snickering since she walked into the room. "It better come out Fairy boy, or you're _DEAD MEAT._"

"Oh, I'm SOOOO SCARED!" Puck taunted, waving his arms around like he was frightened. Sabrina stormed off, up the stairs and to the bathroom.

In the shower, the dye (thankfully) washed out and her hair flattened. Once she was done, she put on a sweatshirt and ripped jeans. She went downstairs and flopped down on the couch between Puck and Daphne, who were watching the show, "The Criminal Files". Red was in an old armchair brought down from the attic. Red and Daphne had obviously sat so that the only seat available was beside Puck. They thought Sabrina and Puck should be together. Sabrina disagreed, _STRONGLY__._

"You're lucky that came out, Pusface, or you'd be dead right now." Sabrina said, drying her now normally long, blonde hair.

"Awwww, will the little BABY tell her daddy to kill me?" Puck smirked.

"No, I think that_ I'M _perfectly able to kill you myself." And with that, she punched him hard in the shoulder. Red and Daphne laughed.

The rest of the morning went by uneventfully. Jake was visiting Briar Rose, Daphne had taken Elvis, the family dog, out for a walk at around one o'clock, Red and Basil were playing in Red's room, Veronica and Granny were talking in the kitchen, Henry was still out, and Sabrina and Puck were crashed out on the couch, watching the show, "SpongeBob Squarepants".

Around 2:00 pm, Sabrina turned to Puck.

"Why are we watching this?" she questioned.

"I don't know." Puck said, smiling in a way that made his eyes shine. They were bright emerald, with a silver ring around the outside that Sabrina never noticed, and they made her melt. She turned back to the TV and mentally slapped herself._ Stop thinking about his eyes, he's rude, he's smelly, and he's immature. Stop thinking about his eyes!_

Suddenly the door swung open with a bang, interrupting Sabrina's thoughts. Daphne stormed in, looking furious.

"What's wrong, Daphne?" Sabrina said as her mother and Granny walked into the room.

"Elvis." She said, tugging him into the room by his leash. The large dog bounded in, and Sabrina gasped. Elvis looked at the group with a smug look on his face. He was covered from head to paw in mud, dirt, and who-knows-what-else. He sauntered into the middle of the room and shook the mud off of him, spraying Sabrina, who was nearest to him. Puck laughed.

"Ugh." Sabrina cringed, shaking the mud from her arms.

"ELVIS! Goodness, what happened?" Granny asked Daphne, visually flustered.

"He got loose from his leash. He ran into the woods and by the time I found him, he was covered in this... STUFF!" Daphne said, flopping down on the armchair.

The door to Red's room opened, and Red walked out with little Basil on her hip.

"HEHE, the doggie's dirty!" Basil said, laughing.

"Yeah, the doggie's very dirty..." Red whispered, mostly to herself.

"Sabrina, _leibling_, could you please give Elvis a bath?" Granny asked. Sabrina scowled, but took Elvis' leash and started to walk to the stairs. "Take Puck with you!" she added hastily. Sabrina stopped in mid-step and turned around. Puck nearly snapped his own neck his head turned so fast. For them, working together _AGAIN_ was the last straw.

"NO. WAY." They cried in unison.

"I don't like taking a bath _MYSELF, _much less bathing something else!" Puck argued.

"You will help, and that's final! Sabrina, you know Elvis hates baths, and you aren't strong enough to hold him yourself." Granny ordered. They whispered their unhappiness, but obliged.

"So, what is this stuff, anyways?" Puck said, holding up a small bottle with a golden retriever on the front.

"Its body wash stuff for dogs. It cleans the dog's fur." She answered, filling the tub and struggling to get Elvis in without destroying everything.

"Kind of like dog shampoo?" he asked, running over to help her push the large and shaking dog in.

"Exactly." Sabrina said, finally succeeding in pushing the dog in with a big splash. "I'm gonna go get on my bathing suit."

"Why?" Puck asked, puzzled.

"So I can get in with Elvis to rinse him off and to hold him steady while you put his body wash on him." She said, going into her room. She put on her bathing suit, a simple blue and black one-piece, and ran back to the bathroom. When she opened the door, she gasped. The room had suds everywhere. On the floor was an empty bottle of dog body wash. Puck was in the center of the room and Elvis was running circles around him, whipping bubbles into the air. Puck was watching him and trying to catch him, but looked up when the door opened. He looked at Sabrina, wide-eyed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She yelled, stepping in and closing the door before Elvis escaped.

"Um... I thought you said to go ahead and wash him..." He stammered.

"I didn't mean go ahead! Besides, you don't need this much!"

"Hehe, I guess I went a bit overboard..." He laughed.

"We need to- WOOOAAHH!" Sabrina slipped and fell forward, knocking into Puck. They both fell onto the floor, bubbles spraying them.

"OOF! Get off of me, Grimm!" Puck said, pushing Sabrina away.

"Hey, you made me slip!" she said, throwing some suds at him and pulling herself up.

"Hey!" Puck pulled himself up and throwing suds back at her. They got into a full-blown suds war. When they had been in there for over an hour, Daphne decided to go and check on them.

"Hey guys?" Daphne said opening the door. "You've been in there for a while, is everything ok?"

"DAPHNE, NO!" Sabrina and Puck cried in unison, but it was too late. Elvis tore out of the room, down the hallway, and out the door while Red was coming inside.

"Oops..." Daphne said sheepishly.

They spent the remainder of the day trying to catch Elvis, eventually capturing him and giving him a bath. Saying good-night to Puck, Sabrina and Daphne settled down for the night. Daphne went right to sleep, but Sabrina had a little trouble. Once she did, she immediately had a nightmare.

It was dark everywhere. Suddenly, a light turned on. There was a familiar lady with caramel colored hair, a cheetah print dress, and a furious, ugly scowl on her face. Cowering in the corner of the small room sat a girl, around 7 years old, in a baby blue one piece bathing suit and tutu. She had long blonde hair that came down to the small of her back, beautiful aqua colored eyes, and long legs. She was crying. _You will never do anything right!_ The lady screamed, raising her hand as if to hit the girl. The scene went black.

When the light came back on, Sabrina saw a muddy swamp. In the middle of it was an old shack with an old lady on the porch. The girl was there, but she looked 11 years old this time with her hair down to her knees. She was still wearing the bathing suit, but she had lost the tutu. _You will be safe here with me child._ The old lady rasped. _Come inside, have some tea._ She ushered the girl inside. As she gave the girl the tea, she slipped a liquid from a vile into the hot mixture. The girl drank it, gasped, and collapsed. Everything went dark. Sabrina saw some confusing pictures and heard things in the darkness.

A flutter of a bat's wing.

Claws.

Blood.

A severed arm and leg.

A sewing needle and string.

A large, aqua colored marble.

Then, it all went black.

Sabrina awoke with a scream. She breathed heavily for a few seconds, and then calmed down. She looked at the sleeping figure of her sister, her chest rising and falling with every breath. _She's so peaceful..._ Sabrina thought. She slipped out of the bed and tiptoed across the room. She opened the door, turned, and ran straight into Puck. They both fell to the floor.

"_Puck why are you out here?"_ Sabrina whispered, rubbing a spot on her head that had collided with his.

"_I heard you scream, is everything alright?" _Puck whispered back, getting up and offering to help Sabrina up.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." Sabrina blushed, taking his hand. "Do you know who's at the door?"

"No idea."

"I'm gonna check it out."

"Ok, but I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Sabrina and Puck walked down the stairs, parting at the front door with Puck going into the living room. Sabrina gulped, preparing for an attack from another who resented the Grimm family that decided to rear its ugly head. Reluctantly, she opened the door.

She gasped. There was a girl behind the door who looked about 11 years old. She had long blonde hair that went down to her knees. She had striking aqua eyes, well, EYE. She was wearing a long cloak that covered the complete left side of her body, except for something on the side of her head; Sabrina couldn't tell what it was. She had a baby blue bathing suit under the cloak. The girl had a perfect complexion; she looked like a china doll, except for some ugly scars. One wrapped completely around the base of her thigh, just below the bottom of her suit. Another was completely around her arm at the base of her armpit. The third was around the inside of her ankle.

"Hello, is this the Grimm residence?"

**OMG A CLIFFY! ^-^ Hey, do you see the little button that says, "Review this chapter"? Well, he's mah buddy. He's lonely, and he's a pyromaniac. He says he burns things 'cause he's lonely, and he'll stop if someone clicks him and reviews my chappie. So please, we have enough burn damage to deal with! :'(**

**Here's a reader's waffle. -_-# **

**Peace love 'n tacos peeps! - Saharasiam**


	2. Sis?

**Oh…. My…. GARSH! Thanks so MUCH! I swear, as soon as I put my 1****st**** chapter up people started reviewing, favoriting, and actually READING my chapter! Dudes, I'm soooo sorry! Before Sabrina tip-toed out of the room, there was a knock at the front door. Sorry about the confusion!**

**DISCLAIMER! : Nope, I don't own Sister's Grimm, the American kennel club, or the show "Dora" (Like I want to…) I do, however, own my no-longer-mystery girl.**

**3****rd**** person:**

**Chapter 2: Sis?**

_It's the girl from my dream…___ Sabrina was sure of it.

"Yes, this is the Grimm household. Why do you ask?" Sabina squeaked.

"Um, I heard you help….. everafters?" The girl inquired. She had a beautiful voice, but, Sabrina heard something in it that unnerved her. Each time the strange girl spoke; there was a faint clicking noise.

Sabrina was at a loss for words. She had no idea what to say! "I'll be right back!" she said, nervous. She ran into the living room.

"_PUCK!"_ She whispered frantically.

"What?" Puck asked.

"I need help!"

"Well, who's at the door?"

"How should I know?"

"You ask; THAT'S HOW!"

"Well I was kind of distracted by the fact that she wants to know if we help everafters!"

Puck jumped up from his spot on the couch beside a snoring Elvis. "I'll handle this. _Some guard-dog you are, Elvis!"_

The large dog let out a pitiful whine, then went back to sleep. Puck walked with Sabrina to the door. Puck smiled slightly at the girl.

"Listen, I know Pusface here doesn't have enough brain cells to remember to introduce herself," Puck started, causing Sabrina to scowl. "So, I'm Puck, and this is Grimm." Sabrina scowled again and punched him. "Sorry,_ SABRINA._" Puck said, rubbing his now sore arm.

"What's your name?" Sabrina inquired.

"Batseye." The strange girl mumbled.

"That's nice. So, - wait a second…. Batseye?" Puck said, his eyes getting wide. He leaned forward, trying to see the left side of her face behind the cloak. "Batty?"

Batseye's eye widened with realization. "Puck?"

They both smiled brightly, and then swept each other up in a hug, leaving a stunned, confused, and slightly jealous Sabrina.

"Come in! Gosh, how long has it been?" Puck said, parting with Batseye and leading her into the living room.

"Many years, Puck." She smiled.

"So, how long have you known each other?" Sabrina asked, irritated.

"347 years, so as long as I've been alive. I'm his younger sister." Batseye smiled.

Sabrina nearly fell backwards. "Younger s-sister?" Sabrina said breathlessly, as if someone slapped her in the face. She had read Puck's story several times so she knew about Peaseblossom and she had met Mustardseed, but she had never heard of Batseye. She was too young to be in the story, but why didn't she see the girl in New York? Sabrina looked at the siblings, and realized that they could be twins. Beside the eye color, they both had high cheekbones, curly long hair, arched eyebrows, mischievous glints in their eyes, and fairy-like good looks.

"Yes, we are blood relatives." The girl said.

"Hey Batty, what's up with the cloak?" Puck asked.

"Nothing, I just like it…." Batseye said nervously, Sabrina noticed her eye light up with fear.

"I know that's not why." Sabrina prodded. She truly wanted to know.

"Hey, do you think the adults of the house would mind if I stay?"Batseye blurted out, avoiding the subject of her cloak.

"If I know the old lady, she'd let the entire cast of the show Dora live here." Puck said. The two girls stared at him blankly, Sabrina wearing a funny and condescending smirk. "What?" Puck shot at them, crossing his arms. "Even royalty gets bored." Sabrina's smirk widened. "It's the only thing on at 6am!" Sabrina gave him a sarcastic look that said, _Yeah, THAT'S the reason. _"DON'T JUDGE ME!" He yelled.

"Just go get Granny, 'Oh Mighty 3-year-old'." Sabrina ordered.

Puck scowled. "_FINE." _He growled and stomped up the stairs.

Sabrina laughed, then looked at Batseye and frowned, ever-so-slightly. "Seriously, why are you wearing that cloak?" Sabrina reached toward the hood that covered the left side of the girl's face. Frightened, Batseye pulled out a small jar of blue powder. She took some of the powder in her hand and, before Sabrina could pull her hood away, blew it in Sabrina's face, causing her to cough.

"Sorry, Sabrina." Batseye mumbled sadly.

Suddenly, Sabrina's vision went blurry, and her eyelids got heavy. _What'd you do? _She tried to yell, but it wouldn't come out.

"Goodbye." Batseye whispered. In a flash of aqua, she was gone.

The last things Sabrina heard was Puck coming downstairs, and then yell, "SABRINA!"

Everything went black.

Sabrina awoke to find that she was in her bed, sunlight streaming in from the open window. For once, she didn't mind it. She sat up in bed, listening to the sweet melody of the birds voices. There were sopranos and tenors, no room for basses and altos. Suddenly, the memories of the previous night flooded back to her. What was that powder? What was Batseye hiding? Why am I in bed? WHY does Puck watch Dora? Sabrina pondered all the questions (especially that last one…) but realized that the only explanation was that it was all a dream. That was why she was in bed. Yeah, that's it. She yawned, rubbing a small bump on her head. _ Where Puck's head hit mine… but….. That was just a dream….. Wasn't it?_

Something on her nightstand caught her eye. There was a slightly yellow letter and leather bound book that looked about two hundred years old. She picked up the letter. It was sealed with a small, red, wax bat. She opened it, careful not to rip it. It was written in small, loopy calligraphy.

_Dear Sabrina,_

_I apologize for my drastic measures, but I would rather you not see my face. If you knew what was behind the cloak, you would thank me. Please, no questions. Tell Puck I'm sorry I left so hastily, I had a good reason. I know your passing out must have caused a terrible din in your family, so I also apologize for that. The powder was just sleeping powder, so there are no horrible side effects, except a little bit of grogginess once you awake. If you are curious about why I wouldn't take off my cloak, please read the story. Puck might want to too, for it does have him in it. I know he hates to read otherwise._

_Yours truly,_

_Batseye._

_P.s., Puck isn't really allergic to books, he just says that._

Sabrina's lip quivered. _So, it wasn't a dream…._ She picked up the book shakily. On the cover, in golden letters, was the title, "The half bat patchwork doll".

**OOOOOOHHHH! Wonder what's behind Batseye's cloak? Well, I already know, I just feel like torturing you! Don't you feel special? **

**You remember my buddy, the "Review me button"? Well, he's back. And he's discovered liquid lighters. That's unfortunate for me, because he can burn down my home twice as fast. Please review or he'll destroy my house! **

**Peace, love, 'n tacos peeps! -Saharasiam**


	3. Language bender

**WOOT! AN UPDATE! Sorry it's so late, I'm a MAJOR procrastinator. **

**Hehe Saturday was my 1****st**** academic meet. I got 6****th**** in arts and humanities, and 7****th**** in (dur-hur!) language arts. WOOT! AAAAAny-who, onto the REAL a-n. HOLY PORQUPINE ON A PENCIL! YOU PEEPS ARE CA-RAYYYYZZZZZZ! I have over 200 hits from (almost) all over the world! I LOVE YOU ALL! ^-^ well, like one loves a good book, 'cause I don't really know you all personally….. OH! Here's a shout-out to all of my reviewers so far! There's (in order) isabel in lala Land, fruiTmajik, walletpop 105, Blonde to the brain, and serendipity! Thanks soooo much! **

**DISCLAIMER!: Nope, I don't own Sisters Grimm, or "Your love is my drug". BUUTTTTT… I do own Batseye, her story, and the stupidly named French restaurant. **

**Chapter 3: Language bender **

**3****rd**** person POV:**

Sabrina thumbed through the leather-bound book and realized that it was in another language. Sabrina snarled, suddenly feeling a rush of anger that she hadn't expected. "Dang it!" She yelled. Suddenly, the words lifted off the paper, the lines in the foreign letters rearranging themselves to form something she could understand. She dropped the book that was now written in English with surprise.

"Freaky…." She muttered under her breath. She reached down and picked it up, shaking. She tip-toed across the room to the desk in the corner of the room, which now was littered with over-read books and unfinished journals, and sat down. She cleared a space to read and flipped open the old book to the yellowing first page.

_Those who like stories with happy endings might not like this particular book. You see, once there was a little girl fairy, born to the queen and king of the fairies, Oberon and Titania. She had an older sister, Peaseblossom, and two older brothers, Mustardseed and Puck. She was quite beautiful, with porcelain skin, shoulder-length blonde hair, long legs, and piercing aqua eyes. On the day she was born, the entire empire of fairies celebrated. As each fairy came and presented their gifts before the young princess, a fortune teller came. It was an old hag of a fairy, with hair like straw that's been left in the rain to rot and teeth jutted and were yellowed as badly as the ripest corn cob. _

"_What are you doing here, hag?" The queen called at the old fairy._

"_Now, now, sweet queen. I have come bearing a prophecy."_

"_Why should we listen?" Oberon called from his earthen throne._

"_Father, let us hear her out." Puck called from a high-above tree branch, jumping down and-_

"Grimm?" a familiar voice called, followed by the room's door opening.

Sabrina turned, seeing Puck walk in with his usual _I'm-so-much-better-than-you_ smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" Puck said, strolling over to where Sabrina was sitting.

"Reading, something I'm sure that you cannot do." Sabrina scoffed.

"Hmp." He stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms. "I know how, I just _CHOOSE _not to read." He said, pulling up a chair and sitting in it backwards. "So, what _ARE_ you reading?"

"'The Half Bat Patchwork Doll'. Ever heard of it?"

"Should I?"

"Yes, you're in it in fact."

Puck's eyes lit up. "Well, what are you waiting for? Read on, woman!"

Sabrina scowled, but started again from the first of the story. She soon got to where she was interrupted.

"_Father, let us hear her out." Puck called from a high-above tree branch, jumping down and crossing over to the prophet. _

_The woman turned, scowling at the boy. "I shall speak ONLY with the king and queen, if you please."_

_The boy's eyes turned black and smoke began to escape the sides of his mouth. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE CROWNED PRINCE OF FAERY!"_

"_SILENCE! Puck, leave us AT ONCE!" King Oberon fumed._

_Everyone left the King, Queen, and prophet reluctantly. The three stood in silence for several long seconds._

"_Well? Are you going to keep us waiting, hag?"_

"_Of course not, you're MAJESTY." The woman said grudgingly. "When your newest daughter turns eleven, she will-_

"PUCK! SABRINA! COME DOWN PLEASE!" Granny yelled from downstairs.

They both groaned, but walked downstairs, going into the kitchen. Granny greeted them both with a warm smile.

"Sabrina! I hope you had a good night's sleep after last night's, um, _AVENTS."_

Sabrina managed a tired smile, realizing just how tired she was. _Well, Batseye's letter said that I'd be groggy after I woke up…._

Granny watched her granddaughter's face, feeling as if she should not pry about the real events that occurred last night. She could see many emotions on Sabrina's face. Anxiousness, gratefulness, and most surprising, fear. The Sabrina she knew was tough and rarely let emotions show, except for of course anger.

"GRAAAAANNYYYYY! When are you gonna make breakfast?" Daphne said, tired of waiting. A loud gurgling noise erupted in the far corner of the room. Everyone turned and saw Red; her stomach had growled. She blushed profusely.

"Sorry, I'm really hungry…" Red said shyly. Everyone laughed. This made the girl blush harder, but eventually she joined the crowd in laughing.

"Well," Granny said as the laughter died down, "I figured that we could go to this new restaurant that opened downtown once the humans moved back in. It's French, it's called, 'Ceci est mon restaurant'. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"SWEET!" was all Daphne said, running outside and to the car, running into her father as she rushed.

"Where's the fire?" Henry said, nearly spilling the coffee he held in his hand.

"Not fire, food." Sabrina smiled.

"Henry, would you and Veronica like to come along with us to this new restaurant?" Granny asked, smiling sweetly.

"Nah, I doubt we'd all fit in that rust-bucket, and I don't think we should bring little Basil out yet. He doesn't have any, um, table manners."

"Neither does he, but we're taking him with us." Sabrina chided, sticking a thumb at Puck. The boy scowled.

"I'll have you know, Grimm, that everything I do is mannered and sophisticated." With that, Puck belched loudly.

"Example A." Sabrina gagged, pushing the boy out of his chair.

"Hey!" the boy fumed. "I don't even wanna go to this fancy-pants, glorified, sit-down, small portioned fast food place anyways!"

Ten minutes later, he, along with the girls, was squished in the back seat of the family car.

Granny was in the front seat with Uncle Jake in the drivers-side seat. With Uncle Jake driving, the ride was as smooth as a new, hot-off-the-market Ferrari. Of course, it was the exact opposite as a Ferrari, but it was quiet all the same. Quiet enough to hear the new radio just installed into the old jalopy. The song playing at that time was "Your Love Is My Drug" by Ke$ha.

"I doubt that's the only drug that chick's on…" Puck muttered under his breath. Sabrina snorted, but covered it up with a cough before drawing any attention to herself.

About a half an hour later, they arrived at the door of a fancy restaurant. It was in a brick building with ivy twining its way up to the second-story roof. In big, loopy, glazed letters on the window were the words, "Ceci est mon restaurant"

" 'This is my restaurant' ? That's a stupid name for a restaurant…" Sabrina muttered.

"I didn't know you spoke French." Puck said to the girl.

"I can't. It's written right there in plain English!" Sabrina said, motioning to the window.

"That's in French!"

"…..Freaky…"

**Lawl, I know that's a stupid way to end the chappie, but oh well. Sorry, it's kinda short, but I'm kinda lazy. I like Ke$ha, but that chick is NUTS!**

**My doggy Nenecka says hi! She also says review. You can't resist the demands of an adorkable puppy. REVIEW!**

**Peace, love, 'n tacos peeps!**

**-Saharasiam**


	4. At the Mall

**OH MY GEEE-EEESH! Is it the weekend already? Boy, how time flies….. ANYWHO! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best! ^-^ Sorry, but I will be trashing the Beiber (ha-ha, his name isn't on my spell-check! TAKE THAT BEIBER!) Oh looky, it's a short AN this time!**

**DISCLAIMER!: Dur-hur, I don't own Sister's Grimm, the song "Baby" (thank GOD), the song "Airplanes", Sierra Mist, Coca-Cola, FYE, Degrassi, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Bruce Almighty, SpongeBob, or Bolt . I do own Batseye, her story, the French restaurant, the bunny-chick Andom and her ice-cream parlor, OMG, OCC, Alaria, the bunny people's story, and some OC's that should show up in the next chappie. My cousin owns Alex, but she lets me use him for stuff!**

**Chapter 4: At the Mall**

**3****rd ****Person POV: **

Sabrina stood outside the brick French restaurant, contemplating what the boy had said. _Is it really in French? I just see English words… _

"Grimm? Let's go inside, I'm starving!" Puck's voice interrupted Sabrina's thoughts. She looked around and realized that the rest of her family had already retreated into the building. She followed Puck in and saw her family sitting at a booth near the window.

"Sabrina, I ordered a Sierra Mist for you, if that's ok." Granny said as Sabrina slid into the booth beside Uncle Jake.

"That's fine, Granny."

"What'd you order me? Whatever it is it better not be diet! Diet stuff sucks!" Puck demanded while sliding in next to Sabrina, causing some giggling from Daphne and Red from the other side of the table. Sabrina shot them both some nasty looks and they stopped with face-splitting grins.

"I got you Coca-cola, dear."

"Sweet!"

A tall, skinny woman with a light complexion and a short black hair in a bob style walked up to their table with a tray of drinks. She had dark red lip-stick and too much blush. Her name tag read, "Bonjour, mon nom est Lilas." To Sabrina, it read, "Hello, my name is Lilac." Lilac passed everyone's drinks to them, and then began taking everyone's orders.

"I want THAT, and that, and that, don't know what this is but I'll have two of 'em and I'll have an order of these, and…" Daphne rambled on; pointing at the names of the food she wanted on her entirely French menu.

"Mais, mon cher, you cannot possibly eat all of ZEIS!" Lilac exclaimed in a heavy French accent.

"Trust me, she could eat a never-ending buffet and still have room for dessert." Sabrina explained, causing some snickers from the family and a dirty look from Daphne.

Granny asked about most of the food's names, Jake asked for only the things that had pictures on them, and Puck and Red could already speak French. Finally, the waitress came to Sabrina.

"And you, cher?"

"Je voudrais pain français avec du sirop d'érable, s'il vous plaît."

« Bien sûr. Votre commande sera prête dans une demi-heure."

Lilac walked off, leaving a very stunned Grimm family.

"Sabrina, what did you say?" Granny exclaimed.

"Just that I wanted some French toast and maple syrup. You heard me tell her!"

"No, we heard you say a bunch of words in French!" Daphne almost yelled. She bit down on her palm. "What'd she say?"

"That our food would be ready in a half-hour."

"UGH! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!" Puck complained.

The family decided not to dwell on the fact that Sabrina just spoke French. Soon Granny was telling the children stories about Henry and Jacob Grimm's childhood, Jake occasionally butting in to add some details. Before they knew it, the half-hour had passed and their food was served. Puck had ordered some bacon and a sausage biscuit, anything with meat. Red had ordered toast and a bagel. Jake, who had ordered by pictures, got a kid's meal sized pancake platter with smiley fries. Granny ended up with waffles and sunny-side-up eggs. Daphne didn't know what half of her food was called, but she dug in with gusto. Sabrina was happy to finally have a normal breakfast, even if most of the food was French.

"I look like a child. This is ridiculous!" Uncle Jake mumbled grudgingly.

"Says the man who refused to order anything that didn't have a picture." Sabrina scoffed.

Soon the family was done, paying for their food and leaving a tip. They walked outside into blinding sunlight. Sabrina shivered as a cold breeze tousled everyone's hair. She pulled her gray jacket tighter to herself, knowing that autumn has arrived. She glanced around the small town, realizing how it had changed since the war was over and the humans moved back in, bringing jobs with them. The old bike store had reopened and the Blue Plate Special had an endless flow of new customers. There was a mall with many new shops. Their town had changed for the better. Sabrina thought about all this, and she smiled.

"Hey, anyone wanna go to the new mall? I heard a new ice-cream place just opened up."Uncle Jake said, sliding into the driver's side seat of the Grimm family's jalopy.

"Sure! I'd LOOOOVVVVEEEEE some ice-cream!" Daphne exclaimed as the rest of the Grimm family got into the car.

"Marshmallow, you just ate enough to feed the entire United States!" Puck said, exasperated.

"So? There's always room for ice cream."

The family car pulled out of the parking place and off to the mall. The parked next to the front of the mall and went inside. Once they got to the mall's lobby they stopped and sat down next to the giant water fountain.

"Sabrina, Puck, Jacob, take Daphne and Red to look around and to the ice cream place. I have some clothes shopping I have to do." Granny told them.

"Yes ma'am!" Jake saluted Granny Relda as she walked off. He turned to the kids with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Let's have some fun!"

They first went to FYE and picked through their movie and cd collection.

"Hey, this sounds cool!" Sabrina said, picking up the "Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide" box set. "Can I get this Uncle Jake?"

"Sure thing, kiddo!" Uncle Jake said, picking up a movie and setting it in the basket.

"What'd you get?" Sabrina asked, also setting her movie in the basket.

"'Bruce Almighty'." Uncle Jake said with a chuckle.

Sabrina walked off to find Red and Daphne in the music section. Daphne was flipping through the cds with a movie in her hand. She had picked out "Bolt". Red stood, leaning against the cd rack, beside her. She held a DVD box set in her hand.

"What'd you get, Red?"

"The 'Degrassi: season one box set'." She replied. Sabrina raised her eyebrows, making Red blush. "It's my guilty pleasure." Sabrina laughed.

"EEEEEEKKKKKK!" Daphne shrieked in a way that would make puppies pee, holding up a cd. "IT'S JUSTIN BEIBER!"

"Ugh," Sabrina said, smacking her forehead. "Not 'the BEIBER'."

"UNLEJAKEUNCLEJAKEUNCLEJAKE! CAN WE GET THIS?" Daphne ran over to Jake with her cd and DVD in her hands.

"Ummm, sure?" Jake replied, confused.

"YAAAAAAYYY!" Daphne jumped up and down, placing both her cd and DVD in the basket.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go find Puck." She walked off, leaving a happy Daphne, a creeped-out Red, and a confused Uncle Jake. She found Puck in the cartoon section.

"Have you found anything yet?" Sabrina said, leaning against the rack.

"Yeah." He replied, showing her a DVD. It said _SpongeBob, Dunces vs. Dragons_ on the front.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and went to find Uncle Jake with Puck following her. Jake bought all of the things and walked out of the store with the children following.

"Now, let's go find that ice-cream shop, shall we?" He smiled.

"LET'S GO!" Daphne exclaimed, running off.

Puck shook his head. "I'll never be able to understand you, Marshmallow." He ran off after her.

Eventually they came to an open parlor with a sign that said, "Andom's Ice-Cream Parlor! _We sell ice cream, milkshakes, hot chocolate, and popcorn! =)"_

"That's a weird name." Sabrina commented.

"LET'S GO IN!" Daphne ran up to the counter. The rest of the group shrugged their shoulders, and then followed, smiling.

Behind the counter was a skinny girl who looked about 16 years old. She had a white, badly buck-toothed smile, creamy blond hair, light purple eyes with forget-me-not blue rings around the outside of the iris, and long, floppy pigtails. Sabrina looked closer, and realized that her pigtails were actually lop-ear bunny ears.

"HIYA! I'm Andom. You can call me Andy! What can I do ya fer?" The girl smiled.

"HI ANDY! I'm Daphne!" Daphne smiled back. "Can I have a large, triple scoop coffee ice cream in a regular, no sugar, no, REGULAR! IN A REGULAR cone please?"

"SURE!"

"Can I have a vanilla ice cream in a sugar cone?" Red asked meekly.

"Yep!"

"I'll have a double scoop cotton candy ice cream in a regular cone please." Sabrina told Andom.

"I'll have a triple scoop chocolate ice cream in a sugar cone." Puck ordered.

"And for me, I'd like a vanilla chocolate swirl milkshake." Uncle Jake read off of the overhead menu.

"KK! Got it!" Andom turned around, looking into a door behind the counter. "HEY OMG! OCC!" Andom began rattling off the family's orders. Sabrina noticed that Andom had a small, creamy blonde bunny tail and gasped. "YOU GOT THAT?" Andom yelled when she was finished.

"YEP!" A voice called from the doorway. After a minute or so, two girls came hopping out of the back room. They were both lop-eared bunny girls, one with purple hair and purple flower clips on her ears, and the other with bright orange hair. They began passing out the Grimm's orders.

"Hey, I'm Orange Cream Cicle! But you can call me OCC." The orange haired girl said happily, handing Daphne her order.

"OMG! HI! I'm Olivia May Grace, but you can call me OMG!" The purple haired girl said handing Sabrina and Puck their orders. Uncle Jake paid for the ice cream and the milkshake, and then sat at a bench outside of the parlor.

"UNCLE JAKE! Did you notice that they're rabbit people?" Daphne whispered.

"It's kinda hard to miss, dumpling."

"I didn't know there were any stories about rabbit people…"

"Well, it's more like a legend. I didn't think it was true, but I guess it is. Legend has it there is another world somewhere and all of the people who reside there are half animal. The place is called Animaleia. The people can choose whether to stay completely in animal form or to look half animal AND human, but they cannot be completely human. I guess some have made their way into Ferryport Landing."

Sabrina looked back at Andom and the other bunny people. Another bunny girl had arrived, along with a boy. They were both lop-eared, the girl having smoky gray hair and the boy with bright orange hair. The boy leaned over and said something to the one they called OMG and the gray haired girl slapped him.

"OW! Alaria, why'd ya do that?"The boy yelled, holding his sore cheek.

"Well, ALEX, you sound like an idiot when you flirt." The girl replied. The other girls laughed.

Sabrina chuckled to herself, finishing her ice cream. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something black and flowing with something baby blue underneath. It disappeared down the mall's hallway.

"Uncle Jake? I'll be right back…" She said, hopping up and running off.

"Grimm, wait!" Puck called after her, jumping up.

Sabrina ignored him, running the way she saw the flowing black thing go. _It has to be her….it has to be…. _ She ran on, determined to catch the girl she was chasing. Puck followed close behind. Eventually they caught sight of her, running out of the mall's back entrance, cornering her. They had backed her into a corner. She looked around desperately, but found that she was defeated. She whirled around and looked her captors in the eyes.

Puck gasped. "Batseye? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you guys!"

"Then why did you run?" Sabrina yelled, exasperated.

"I, um, thought you were someone else…" Batseye replied, looking at the tennis shoe that wasn't covered by her cloak.

"Batseye, please, what's behind your cloak?" Puck pleaded

The girl's lip quivered. She slowly raised her hands to the clasp on her cloak. She unbuttoned it shakily. The cloak fell to the ground, and Sabrina and Puck gasped.

Her left side was where her tragic beauty came to a dismaying end. She was covered on her left by dark black fur. Her feet and hands had long, sharp claws. She had a bat's nose, and a long scar running from the corner of her eye to the bottom of her cheek. Her eye was the most….disturbing. It was glassy, and completely aqua. No white of her eye, no pupil. Just the iris.

"Batseye, why didn't you tell us?" Puck asked softly.

"I don't know, I thought you might turn me away…"

"What do you mean, turn you away?" Sabrina questioned.

"I need a place to stay; I was hoping you'd take me in…."

Several minutes later, the Grimm family met in the lobby, along with Batseye.

"Old Lady, this is my sister, Batseye. She needs a place to stay. Can she stay with us?" Puck asked Granny Relda.

"Of course! We always have room for someone who's in need." Granny smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grimm." Batseye smiled shyly.

"Please dear, call me Granny."

"Of course, Mrs. G…. _Granny._"

"Now dear, I will need to get your measurements to get you some clothing. Sabrina, Daphne, Red, Puck, I will also need your measurements."

"Why?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"Because, I'm signing you all up for school tomorrow!" Granny smiled back.

**OMGEESH! This one is slightly long! Andy and the rest of the gang will be back in the next chappie, and so will many more ocs! OOH! So will some other book characters from books that aren't mentioned in the SG series! Here's a hint: Buttons, and Deep Water, West Virginia. This next chapter is gonna be SO FUN to write! ^-^**

**Peace, love, and tacos peeps!**

**-Saharasiam**


	5. SCHOOL! pt 1

**I know, I know, I'm soooo lazy. Please, yell at me. Say I suck. Maybe it'll make me sub-consciously get offa my lazy butt and get in gear. **

**Ugghhhhh, wow. JUST…. Wow. That last chapter SUCKED. I reread it, and I realized that 2 of the most important parts just, totally LACKED IN AWESOME. I will be redoing it, so look out for it. Ok, this is the first part of my TOTALLY AWESOME CHAPTER! I like how it turned out. The next chapter, SCHOOL! Pt. 2, will be crazy cool with lots of new Ocs!**

**DISCLAIMER!: No, I duzn't own Sister's Grimm. I DO own Batseye.**

**Hey, I'm trying something new 2day. The first part will be in Batseye's POV, but after the line, "What I found shocked me." it will be 3rd**** again.**

**Chapter 4: SCHOOL! Pt 1**

I sat out on the roof, contemplating what has happened in my life the past, oh, 3 days. Why was I on the roof, you ask? Well, I don't know, it just seemed like a good view. I needed to clear my head.

_Why did they agree to let me stay? And how is this going to work out? I cannot go to school, I'm half bat for goodness sakes! Well, if anyone can figure this out, it's Relda Grimm. She is quite smart about our kind for a non-everafter. I mean, she-_

I let out a squeal. "AUGH! SOMETHING'S ON MY HAND! Oh, phew, it's just a grand-daddy-long-leg. Hey little guy, did I scare you? Well, you scared me. No need to apologize though, you were just walking along, I was just in your way." I stopped my cooing, realizing something important. The fact that I was talking to myself and a spider. "Good lord, I've gone mad."

I sighed, staring at the small, long-legged spider crawl over my regular hand. You know, the one without claws and fur. I ran my clawed hand over my stitched scars, wincing in pain, they still hurt a lot, but I could take it. Suddenly, I heard a loud yell, followed by a crash. I sighed, jumping off the roof and setting the spider on the ground, whilst holding my now injured knee. I'm a fairy, yes, but these things still hurt. Ignoring my pain, I ran into the house. What I found shocked me.

Daphne, Red, and Jake were sitting down on the couch. Beside them, on the floor, Sabrina was digging her knees into puck's chest (he was lying on the floor) trying to pull a blue backpack from him.

"GIVE IT, PUSFACE!" She yelled, tugging hard on one of the straps of the backpack.

"Fine!" Puck grinned, letting go of it. Sabrina flew backwards, the backpack covering her head. She pulled it off, and her head was covered in some thick green substance.

"What the HECK did you put in my backpack, Puck!" She said, scraping the goop off of her face with her hand and splattering it on the floor.

"I REALLY don't think you wanna know, but ok. It's frog slime!" He replied, getting up and strolling off.

"UGGHH! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, PIXIE FREAK!" Sabrina yelled, hopping up and shaking her hair like a wet dog would shake his fur. Puck looked into the room.

"Ok, 1: I am not a pixie, I'm a FAIRY. There's a rather large difference. And 2: I tell you this time and time again, the word 'Freak' is a very ugly term, and it highlights your stupidity by showing that you know no other word." He had to duck to avoid Sabrina's fist colliding with his temple. He smirked, looking her in the eyes. "Is that all you got?" Apparently not. She punched him in the stomach and he doubled over, gasping for air. She wrestled him to the ground.

"Ok, now, you're going to tell me if it'll come out, and I'LL let YOU get out of this with both your limbs and your unusually large pride INTACT." She whispered menacingly, getting him in a headlock.

"Urrg, it'll…. Wear… off….."He said, trying to breathe. As he said that, the green slime settled into Sabrina's face, her clothes, and the carpet. Sabrina let go of him, touching her face to make sure it was gone. She sighed in relief, feeling nothing. Regaining the use of his lungs, Puck smirked and whispered, "….eventually…." Sabrina stared at the boy like he had just professed his love for her while doing the Irish river dance.

"Whadaya mean, 'Eventually?'" Sabrina said, eyeing the fairy. He began giggling, pointing at a nearby mirror. Sabrina jumped up, running to it. She gasped. As she was looking at her flushed reflection, she saw a strange color starting at her roots. _Green. _Tree frog green, to be exact. It slowly began snaking down her hair and onto her face, as if her head was an empty cup, into which someone was slowly pouring green paint. Soon, every inch of her was tinted green. Her hair, clothes, skin, and even her teeth were slightly green. The only thing that remained unscathed was her deep blue eyes.

"THAT IS SOOOOO COOL!" Daphne shrieked, biting her palm. Uncle Jake shook his head.

"Puck, where exactly did you get the frog slime?" He asked warily.

"How should I remember?" He replied curtly.

"JAKE, I'M GREEN! I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT WHERE HE GOT THAT STUFF MATTERS! Can you make me normal again?" Sabrina cried, tugging on her sickly green hair.

"Ummm, since we don't know WHERE it came from, I can't." Jake said, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry 'Brina." Puck burst into laughter.

"PWND!" He yelled through a fit of giggles.

"Puck, you really need to stop getting on that laptop." Granny's voice called from the dining room where she was bisily washing dishes from the moring's breakfast. "Now, Sabrina," She said, walking into the troom with a wet glass and a dish rag, "what is the fuss all abo-" She dropped the glass with a gasp. "_Leibling, _goodness, WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Puck happened." Sabrina grumbled, running upstairs, most likely about to take about 3 or 4 showers.

Batseye was still standing in the door way, her mouth agape. "Why did no one stop their fight? It easily could have been prevented and Sabrina could have been saved from being that ghastly shade of green!"

"Well, they get in a fight like that every day, it's kinda old news." Jake shrugged.

"Well, we shall see how this will work out, but first, we will get YOU ready for school, _leibling."_ Granny said, leading the fairy girl upstairs.

After they disappeared upstairs, Daphne turned to her uncle. "Uncle Jake, what do the words 'prevented' and 'ghastly' mean?"

"Well, Dapphers, prevented means that it kept something from happening, and ghastly means ugly or horrid." He replied, smiling.

"Oh, ok….. Uncle Jake, what does horrid mean?" Uncle Jake rested his hand on his palm, groaning.

**WOOT! Didja like it? I know, it took a freaking long time to get it up, but I had some problems like changing programs and going to VA last weekend, but the next chapter will come quicker! WOOT! I LOVE FALL BREAK!**

**Review button is back from vacation and his therapist hasn't talked to him in a while, making him feel lonely. Click him and review my chapter to make him feel happy. PLS? I can't talk to him forever… =(**

**Peace, love, and tacos peeps!**

**-Saharasiam**


	6. SCHOOL! pt 2

_WOOT! New chapter! Lol, my OC and her crew are really fun to write about. I will be adding some more Puckabrina to this chappie and the next due to a request. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! X3 Oh, shout outs to those who reviewed but I can't PM!_

_Muffinmonkey72: D'awwwww, thanks soooo much for your great review! Of course I can add some, anything for hungry fans! XD_

_Here's what a small few of you have been waiting for and much more of you don't care about! All of you rock and you make me so happy! Thank you all so much for the reviews! ENJOY! :3_

_3rd__ person POV_

_Chapter 6: SCHOOL! Pt 2_

_**Sabrina tried and tried and tried, but she could not remove the gross green tint that completely covered her. Even her favorite blue shirt was more turquoise than blue. She had tried everything, and she was desperate. Even the sight of a brillo pad would give her a slight idea, but she pushed that back into the recesses of her mind. **_

"_**GRANNY!" Sabrina called to the old woman from her room.**_

"_**One moment, leibling**_**!" She called from mirror's old room. There were a few crashes and some quick complaints, but Granny Relda soon arrived in Sabrina's shared bedroom. When she walked in, she found that not only the clothes Sabrina was wearing were slightly tinted green, but all of her other clothes were also. "Oh, goodness, Puck again?"**

"**Granny, there is NO WAY I can go to school looking like the daughter of the Jolly Green Giant!" Sabrina whined. Then, an idea came to her mind. No child really WANTED to go to school, and Sabrina was no exception. **_**Thanks, Puck!**_** she thought happily.**

"**I'm sorry Sabrina, you will just have to go like that." Granny said apologetically.**

**Sabrina stopped her odd little victory dance at that. "Wh-what? I CAN'T GO LIKE THIS!"**

"**I'm sorry **_**leibling, **_**this is not up for discussion. What I say is final." Granny said, searching through Sabrina's dresser for something that wasn't tinted green. **

"**Granny, I'll be the laughing stock of the school!"**

"**Nope, sorry dear. You must go to school, you've missed an entire year!" Granny stopped searching, finding no success in her search for regular clothes. She whisked out of the room, leaving no room for further discussion. Sabrina grabbed her pillow, punching it until her odd need for violence was spent. She scowled, but decided that she was just gonna have to be the school weirdo. She was always a loner. At least this time, she had her "adopted family" to be weird and antisocial with. Then a thought came to her. **

**Daphne was the social butterfly of the family, and she would surely drag Red along with her. Puck and his pranks would move to the top of the pyramid, unless in 7****th**** grade people had magically matured about 5 years. That only left her and Batseye. Surely, Batseye's mystery and her fairy half's beauty would earn her at least a few friends. She realized that she would be left alone, doomed to the life of loneliness. Well, for this semester, anyways. **

**She sighed, pulling herself up and putting on her green shirt, green jeans, and green jacket. **_**I'm gonna be completely sick of the color green by the time this stuff wears off…**_** she thought grudgingly.**

**She hugged her arms, listening to the commotion in Mirror's old room. There, Granny was trying to find Batseye clothing that would cover her bat side completely. **

**She sighed, collapsing onto her bed, picking up and staring at her alarm clock. In flashing neon aqua letters, the time was displayed. **_**4:30, it's WAAAAYYYY too early for this…. **_**They had to get up extra early even though school only started at 8:00. From their house, excluded from all the rest of the town, it took about an hour and a half to get to school. Sabrina could barely get any sleep last night, and boy was she tired. She yawned, rolling onto her side and slowly slipping into unconsciousness.**

**The dream began as soon as she closed her eyes.**

**At first, all she saw was darkness. In the background she could hear hushed conversation, then the laughs of 4 different children. Then, a bright light slowly pierced the darkness, showing the silhouettes of 3 girls and a boy, about 13 or 14 years old. One girl, a skinny, long-legged blonde with strong looking arms, turned, showing deep blue-green eyes, a splash of freckles, high cheekbones, and a bright smile. She wore a green tank-top with a green and blue plaid short-sleeved jacket with ripped jeans. She wore blue, yellow, green, and white Nike shoes.**

**Another girl, a dark-skinned Hispanic girl with dark black curly hair, turned, showing lively brown eyes and long eyelashes. She wore a blue t-shirt with black jeans and black Converse. **

**The third girl with a short black bob followed the rest, flashing a brilliant smile and showing off her olive colored eyes. She wore black wedges, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black skinny jeans.**

**Finally, the boy showed his face. He had large eyes, just like the girl with the leather jacket, and long black hair that fell over his eyes. He had a sweet smile, and he was not unattractive. He wore a plain blue t-shirt and khaki shorts that went down below his knees and plain white tennis shoes. **

**The blonde said something, and the others laughed. The scene turned black, and all Sabrina could see were random pictures.**

**Two dogs beside a beanstalk.**

**A bear.**

**A rose and a white mask.**

**A flash of blue and a button.**

**A skeleton mask.**

**A whirligig, pictures, and an owl.**

"**SABRINA! COME DOWNSTAIRS, PLEASE!" Sabrina's dream was interrupted by Granny's loud yell. Sabrina looked at the clock. **_**5:57**_

_**Daaaannnnngggg, I slept for a while…**_** she thought to herself, running her fingers through her green hair and sitting up.**

**She pulled herself from the warmth of her covers and opened the door. The blonde haired miscreant that was the cause of her colorful grief was outside.**

"**Puck," Sabrina half groaned, half growled, "what do YOU want?"**

"**The old lady made me apologize, soooo, here I am. I'm sorry, Grimm." He slumped egotistically.**

**Sabrina huffed. "Apology NOT accepted, jerk face." She turned, her arms crossed and her eyes closed.**

"**C'mon, Grimm…" Puck put his hand on the door near Sabrina and put out his other as if to ask her to take something from it.**

"**Nope…" She suddenly grinned and looked at him cheekily. "Not until you call me Sabrina."**

"**No."**

"**One…"**

"**NO."**

"**Two…"**

"**N. O."**

"**Two and a half…" She took the door in her hands, ready to slam it on his fingers.**

"**Ok, ok…." He quickly jerked his hand away, scowling and sighing. " …. Sabrina…." He muttered quietly.**

"**Hmm?" Sabrina leaned in, opening the quickly closing door and leaning in.**

"**Sabrina…." he muttered a little louder, but not by much.**

"**What was that? I couldn't hear you…." She cupped her hand to her ear, obviously enjoying tormenting the steaming everafter.**

"**PROPABLY BECAUSE YOUR GIANT EGO IS BLOCKING YOUR EARS!" He yelled.**

**Sabrina stuck out her bottom lip. "Hmm. Pretty big words for a guy who's about to get a door slammed in his face." She quickly tried shutting the door, but stopped about an inch from closing it when she heard Puck yell.**

"**SABRINA!" He yelled quickly.**

**She opened the door, holding it and the frame in each hand. "What was that?"**

**He exhaled deeply. "Sabrina… I'm sorry." She smiled, causing him to smile. "Soooo… do you accept my apology?" **

"**Yep."**

"**Calling you Sabrina was all I had to do?"**

"**That's all you needed to say." She smirked/smiled, sashaying down the steps. About halfway down the steps, she looked over her shoulder at the boy. He stood, looking at her, dumbfounded. Then, a look of realization came across his eyes and his face turned red, smoke billowing from his ears. She laughed, turning back and walking down the stairs. She didn't know why she got so much joy in tormenting the boy, but she knew she loved getting her way, and that's just what she got.**

**She arrived in the living room just as Uncle Jake had finished one of his famous funny stories about his childhood. Daphne was rolling on the floor in her usual over-the-top manner, Red was giggling quietly, Uncle Jake sat on the couch with a smug look on his face, and Elvis lay on the floor, staring at the couch, obviously wanting to jump on it and take a nap. Sabrina sat down beside her uncle.**

"**What's all that about?"**

**Jake laughed. "It's a looonnnngggg story." Sabrina smiled just as Puck came down the stairs. He sat beside Sabrina.**

"_**Leiblings, **_**time to see Batseye's new disguise! Or should we say, Raven Goodfellow!" Granny called down the stairs. The sound of boots could be heard clomping down the stairs. Batseye turned the corner…**

**OHHH MAH GOODNESS! Cliffy! =3 Yeah, it's totally late, but there's only 1 (possibly 2) chapters left in the "SCHOOL!" thingy. Oh, no update this weekend, I'm gonna see a play! :D Why? FRIDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! October 22, that's my birthday! Happy birthday to meeee….**

**TALK TO THE REVIEW BUTTON! If ya wanna!**

**Peace, love, and tacos peeps!**

**-Saharasiam**


	7. Random talk

**FILLER CHAPTER! =D**

Sabrina: Ssssooooo, what's up with this?

Puck: *rolls his eyes and crosses his arms* Saharasiam is too lazy to finish the next chapter before December.

Saharasiam: HEY! MY CAFEINE SUPPLY HAS BEEN CUT DANGEROUSLY LOW! *angry face*

Daphne: Yeah, she's like, barely allowed one a day.

Sabrina: *points at me* THAT CHICK DOESN'T NEED CAFFEINE! Don't you remember what happened LAST TIME she had more than one caffeinated drinks in a day?

Saharasiam: *rolls eyes back in head and giggles, smiling wide, remembering.*

Daphne, Red, and Batseye: ….. 0_o…

Sabrina: SEE?

Saharasiam: Well, your statement may be completely correct and I don't own most of you (with the exception of Batseye, the bunnies, and a few ocs you have not seen yet) , but all are just figments of people's imaginations, and I can make you do WHATEVER I WANT…. *evil glint in eye, gigantic fire appears behind me, starts my evil laugh. I ruin the moment by nibbling on the foot-long Slim-Jim.* Omnomnom….

All but me: ….. 0_0

Saharasiam: STOP JUDGING ME!

Sabrina: …. No one said anything….

Saharasiam: YOU WERE THINKING IT! *shields Slim-Jim and eye twitches.*

All: *sweat drop*

Saharasiam: *turns to readers* 'Sup kiddies and not-kiddies! I know y'all are OH-SO-EXCITED for our next chapter, an' it's gonna be a big 'un, so I decided to give you this COMPLETELY RANDOM chapter to quench your thirst for *AITH! Aaaaaannnnndddd… this excerpt! (* Another in the house)

_Henry smiled slightly and looked at his watch. At that, he nearly chocked on the large gulp of coffee he had just taken. "Mom, you, Jake, and the kids had better get goin' if you don't wanna be late!"_

"_I CALL NOT SITTING ON SOMEONE'S LAP!" Daphne called immediately. Sabrina grumbled. This was going to be a VERY long day_.

HUR-AH!

Batseye: That chapter's gonna be fun! ^-^

Saharasiam: Oh, Batseye, so sweet and oblivious…. *pets her head, yells randomly* LET'S PLAY MUSICAL CHAIRS, KE$HA STYLE! *5 chairs appear and a boom-box appear from nowhere*

Sabrina: HOW'D THAT HAPPEN?

Saharasiam: Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina, you'd think after living in a town full of magic for about a year you'd learn to expect things like this…. * shakes head slowly, presses a button on a random remote, and "Your Love Is My Drug" by Ke$ha starts to play on the boom-box.* Les' pump it UP!

Puck: *raises his hand*

Saharasiam: Yes, Puck?

Puck: How do you play "musical chairs" ?

Saharasiam: Well, you circle the chairs, which are placed back to back, whilst I am playing Ke$ha on the boom-box. When the music stops, you sit down as fast as you can to win. The point is to CRUSH YOU ENEMY'S LITTLE HEARTS AN' WIN VICTORIOUS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough* …. It's great battle training!

Puck: * grins giddily* I'm gonna like this game.

Saharasiam: LET'S START 'DIS PAR-TAY!

All but me: *circle the chairs as the music plays. The music stops, and everyone but Batseye sits down. It's obvious she has no idea what to do.*

Saharasiam: Batseye, you're out! Let's take a chair!

Puck: Take a chair? Then I might not be able to sit down! I am a king!

Saharasiam: Puck….

Puck: I AM A KING! I do not have to give up my chair to you filthy common folk-

Saharasiam: *scary face* PUCKGIVEMETHECHAIR.

Puck: O-O HEREYOUGO! *hands me the chair*

Saharasiam: Thanks sweetie! ^-^ *starts the music back up*

*the game goes on, and Red then Daphne are kicked out. All that's left is Puck and Sabrina. They circle around the chairs for a bit and the music stops.*

Sabrina: *sits in the chair* AHA!

Puck: *pushes her out of the chair quickly and sits down* I WIN!

Sabrina: *gets up, fuming.* THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Puck: *gets up and stares at her about an inch away.* Everything I DO is fair. I won fair and square, for I am the king of Faerie!

Sabrina: Well, wanna know what _I_ think?

Puck: WHAT?

Sabrina: *seethes* Well, I think _YOU_ are a ROYAL pain in the ne-

Saharasiam: *pushes Sabrina into Puck and they are locked into an accidental kiss.*

Daphne, Red, and Batseye: *squeals*

Sabrina: *stares for a bit*

Puck: *stares back*

Sabrina: *pushes away, looks at me angrily* WHY THE HECK DIDJA DO THAT?

Saharasiam: *shrugs my shoulders* I dunno, just felt like the moment needed it….

Sabrina: *scowls*

Puck: *scowls too*

Both: *jump at me and one of those cartoon dust/fight clouds pop up around us.*

Saharasiam: *head pops out of the cloud for a short while* I DON'T OWN SISTERS GRIMM, SLIM-JIMS, OR "YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG"! *head is pulled back in and you hear fight sounds.* OWWWW! NOT THE FACE!

**I promise, I did not take any time out of writing the next "SCHOOL!" chapter to write this, I was working on it as I typed this.**

**Review button: Please click me, I'm lonely! *sad face***

**Peace, love, and tacos peeps!**

**-Saharasiam**


	8. SCHOOL! pt 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the 30 plus reviews! Ya'll rock! ;) So, 's been a while, hasn't it? Yeah. I blame the internet, Rick Riordan, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, school, and my little ADHD mind. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY new chapter! Sorry 'bout the last REAL chapter, but I didn't type it that way. I do believe that this website hates me. T-T Hehe, joking.**

**Happy late Christmas and New Year!**

**DISCLAIMER!: Nope, don't own Sisters Grimm. **

**3****rd**** person POV**

**Chapter 7: SCHOOL! Part 3**

Batseye rounded the corner, and everyone had to admit, she looked good. She wore a long-sleeved shirt, the bottom half black and the top and sleeves blue. She had on dark jeans, black leather gloves, and amazingly, she was completely _normal._ I mean, she still had that unnatural faerie beauty, but she had no fur, marble eye, or odd scars. There were faint lines, but not very noticeable.

Puck smiled. Sabrina noticed, too. She was quite surprised at how well he was taking the fact that all eyes weren't on him. She was sure that it wouldn't last, but still, she was pleasantly surprised. Everyone clapped, and Batseye smiled shyly.

Henry smiled slightly and looked at his watch. At that, he nearly chocked on the large gulp of coffee he had just taken. "Mom, you, Jake, and the kids had better get goin' if you don't wanna be late!"

"I CALL NOT SITTING ON SOMEONE'S LAP!" Daphne called immediately, running out of the door with Puck in tow. Sabrina grumbled. This was going to be a VERY long day. Standing up, she trudged out the door. Batseye, Jake, Red, and Granny followed. When Sabrina arrived at the car, she found Puck in the back seat with Daphne parked beside him. Batseye crawled in and sat in the passenger side back seat, and with Granny and Uncle Jake in the front seats, there was no room left for Sabrina or Red. Batseye looked up and frowned.

"Here Sabrina, you can have my seat…" She said.

"No leibling, there's no need for that." Granny said, turning and looking back on the children. "Daphne, could you please get up and let your sister sit there?"

"But Granny, I called it!"

"That doesn't matter, I'm older! I have seniority!" Sabrina told her.

"Let's pretend I don't know what 'seniority' means."

"It means she's older so she gets things before kids younger than her." Uncle Jake called from the front seat.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I never get things just 'cause I'm little!"

"Fine, I'll let you use the remote longer then me, but I can't sit on someone's lap!"

"Yes you can! You're not that heavy!"

"Oh c'mon, get up!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE, SABRINA, JUST SIT ON PUCK'S LAP!" Uncle Jake yelled, tired of the argument, knowing Daphne wouldn't budge.

"WHAT?" Sabrina and Puck yelled back, shooting each other a nasty look.

"C'mon, you know fighting will just make things take longer. Now, SIT!"

Sabrina groaned loudly, sitting down on the boy's lap. "We're walking to school next time…" Sabrina whispered angrily.

"Here Red, you can sit on my lap." Batseye said quietly.

The kids buckled in- well, ROPED themselves in, and the family took off. Sabrina scowled and looked at Puck. He grinned evilly, and she elbowed him in the ribs.

A few hours later, they got out of the car and saw one of the most depressing and horrid buildings in all of Ferryport Landing.

The Ferryport Landing Public School, grades pre-k through grade 8.

Of course, Sabrina with her entirely green body took no time to attract attention, and Puck and Batseye with their fairy good looks started a bit of chatter. Daphne grabbed Red and Granny's hands and led them into the school. Sabrina rolled her eyes at the girl's enthusiasm, then felt a new set of eyes on her. She turned and saw a tall girl, about 5 ft 10" with blonde hair and a plaid jacket and peircing blue-green eyes. She was maybe in the eighth grade, a year ahead of Sabrina, and she was walking straight towards her.

**SOOOOO SORRY IT'S SOOOOO LATE! Meh, kinda short. Don't worry, though. It'll be longer next time, and the "School!" chapters will be done soon! =D**

**REVIEWWWWWW!**

**Peace, love, and tacos peeps!-**

**Saharasiam**


	9. SCHOOL! pt 4

**Haaa-AAAA-aay! Crazy stuff going on, huh? I'll answer that question, yes. Sorry this took a while, but my life is already hectic and my inner idiot decided I didn't have enough stress right now. I was gone for the ENTIRE month of March 'cause I was in a play. Called "Pilgrim: The Musical". It has an amazing message, but the people at the place we held it doubted that we would get more than 100 people to come, saying it was, "A show that you would go, 'Aw.' about. Last I checked, all-in-all, there were over 1000 people to watch it (I think.) and church groups are begging us to come to their churches and perform it for them and we have been asked to do it again in May on the weekend, so families could watch it. I AM SO PUMPED! GONNA GIVE 'UNSES THE BEST CHAPTER EVAAAAARRRRRRRRR. Soooo, yeah. Well, here's the last chapter in the "SCHOOL!" thing! Mwah, I love you all. Thanks for the 41 reviews! Dang, didn't think I'd get that many! Here's a shout-out! (in order,) isabel in lala land, fruiTmajik, walletpop105, Blonde to the brain, serendipity, simplysparks, MoodyRuby227, SignedAnon, FrenchEditor, devsIrishPrincess97, muffinmonkey72, elligoat, Luv2Shop5, FlareonRocks, twilightfunatic, bluelotus22, Little Miss Socrates, Jen222, TheTricksterRuler4Ever, Pink-And-Green-Jellybean, and CHIA PETS -n- CHINCHILLAS ! YOU ARE ALL SPECIAL IN YOUR OWN ODD WAY THAT I AM UNAWARE OF! (And you make my pyromaniac review button happy…. Do any of your review buttons freak out and burn things? I'm kinda scared that mine is the only one with that little quirk…..) AAAAAANYWAYS, ONTO THE STORY! YOU MAY NOT BE ABLE TO TELL BUT EVERY TIME I USE CAPS LOCK I AM YELLING AT MY COMPUTER SCREEN! I HAVE A HORRID BRUISE ON MY HAND FROM SLIPPING AND FALLING DOWN MY WET STEPS AFTER A CHOIR CONCERT AT ABOUT 9 PM ON APRIL 4TH! ( Seriously, I have a big ol' scrape on the lower part of my back and a big ugly black bruise on my left hand from trying to catch myself. Good thing it's on my left though, it'd be a pain to write if it was on my right. It's faded now, but still there. My shoe flew under the car when I fell, it was hilarious. In a painful sort of way.)**

**DISCLAIMER! : I OWN NOTHING BUT MY MANY CHARACTERS! SG, SOME STORIES, AND BRAND-NAMED PRODUCTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Chapter :**

**School! Part 4.**

Sabrina took off at a sprinting pace towards the door of her new school. Her heart was beating fast, and her tennis shoes slapped hard against the pavement. She took a look back to see if her blonde chaser was behind her. She didn't see anything, thank goodness. She stopped to breath for a while, pulling the few emerald green strands of hair that had managed to sneak into her mouth in her mad dash to get away from the upperclassman out. Suddenly, she felt a hand clamp itself onto her shoulder and her heart almost stopped beating. The hand twirled her around, and she raised her fists, ready to fight if the situation called for it. She spared a look at her captor.

It was a tall, blonde 8th grader with hair that fell just below her shoulders. She wore a blue and green plaid jacket over a green tank top, ripped jeans, and blue, green, yellow, and white Nikes. She had light, almost aqua colored blue-green eyes and long eyelashes, with a splash of freckles right under her eyes and along the bridge of her nose. She didn't look all that tough, but her arms looked pretty strong. The girl looked down at Sabrina's clenched fists, opened her mouth, and…..

Laughed?

She just started….. Laughing. And it drew Sabrina crazy. She really didn't enjoy being laughed at, especially if she had no idea why someone was laughing at her. The fact that she was green she could understand. She would absolutely want to murder you by tearing your arm off and beating you with it, but she could understand. What she couldn't understand, though, was that she didn't really seem to acknowledge that Sabrina was green, she was focused more on her raised fists. Sabrina's face turned an even deeper shade of green, which made her all the more furious. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" She demanded, lowering her fists to her sides whilst still keeping them balled up and alert.

The girl wiped her eyes, chuckling. "No reason, just the fact that you seem to think that I'm gonna try to hurt you."

"You weren't?" Sabrina said, not trusting the girl.

"Naw, I just wanted to meet ya, that's all."

"Really?" Sabrina asked, raising an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Sure! Someone that's such a cool color can't be all bad!" The girl grinned crazily. And, by what Sabrina could see, that's the only way the girl seemed to smile. But hey, you can't judge a book by it's cover. Especially if you've only seen the cover for about 45 seconds.

"Thanks…." Sabrina muttered grudgingly. Oh, the painful things she will do to that boy when the adults aren't watching…

The blonde girl noticed the sudden raise in tension, so she looked at the seething Sabrina apologetically. "Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to insult your color or anything. I mean, I don't have any room to talk. I'm like, the color of paper." She held out her extremely pale arms to emphasize the point. "If you put me under a black light, I GLOW." Sabrina couldn't help but crack a small smile at the girl's joke. The girl grinned back at her, lowering her arms. "I'm guessing that's not your NATURAL color?"

That's it. Sabrina's smile slipped from her face as she scowled up at the taller blonde. The girl cringed.

"Oop, right…. Sorry, touchy subject?"

"Not completely, I was just thinking, 'Why should I be telling you everything about myself to someone I met about a minute or two ago -whom on first sight began CHASING me, for that matter- and whose name I do not know?'" She smirked back at her.

Ignoring the mean face directed at her, the girl's hand shot up with a grin. "Let's change that. I'm Sam, Sam Lawright. Not Samantha, just Sam. I don't have that useless '-antha' hanging on to the end of my name like one of those kids who are scared of heights and just let go and hang in their harnesses at the rock wall in the mall."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at that. "So, who're you?"

Sabrina hesitated, then slowly locked hands with Sam, who shook her hand vigorously. "Sabrina Grimm." She replied, wrenching her hand from Sam's death-grip.

Sam giggled, then looked up as if she remembered something. "Wait, THE Sabrina Grimm?"

"Unless there's someone else with that name here, I suppose."

"WOAH….." Sam trailed off, then snapped back. "Sweet! Hey, what grade 'r you in?"

"Seventh."

"Aw, darn it… I'm in eighth. Oh well, we probably have the same lunch period. I truthfully wouldn't know, I just moved here along with a few of my friends two weeks ago."

"No one really knows their way around this place, they just built it this summer. Our last school….. Met an unfortunate end."

"Sound's kinda sketchy."

"It wasn't the best ordeal."

"Say, you know many people here?"

"I know a few, some of those who went with us in the last school."

"'Kay then, do you wanna meet my friends? You know, the more friends you have, the bigger edge you'd have."

Sabrina couldn't really argue with that, but of course, she was wary. It's Sabrina Grimm, for goodness sakes! She was the one who didn't trust people, who ran from adopted parents to adopted parents, the one who took the part of the responsible and suspicious older sister so her little sister could keep her innocent nature. So, obviously, she began to argue. She never got a syllable out.

Sam dragged the struggling green 13 year old to a black picnic table with three other teens hanging around it. A slender Hispanic girl sat cross-legged in the middle of the table, sipping on a Juicy-Juice apple juice box and a laughing smile. She was focusing on a pair of twins with dark black hair, one male one female, who seemed to be arguing in what seemed to be French. The Hispanic girl looked up at Sam and Sabrina approaching and her smile widened, showing bright white teeth. "Hey Sam! Who's this?"

Sabrina was staring at the group with an odd expression. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen all of these kids before. Then it hit her. The dream she had had that morning, the kids in her dream, it was them. Her mouth fell open.

Sam, realizing that Sabrina was definitely NOT going to answer, turned to her friend. "Uh, this is Sabrina. Sabrina, this is Dannielle."

"Hey!" Dannielle smiled.

"Uh…. Hey…. Dannielle….. G-got it…." Sabrina stammered out.

Sam turned to the teens who were speaking French. "Umm, what are they arguing about?"

"Heck if I know." Danni shrugged. Sabrina regained the ability to move after her shock wore out, and she focused on the twins.

"Danny, je le jure sur la Percy Jackson et les Olympiens seiries que si vous lisez mon journal encore une fois, je vais vous tirez freaking !" The girl twin cried out.

"Je vous ai dit Bella! Je n'ai pas lu votre journal stupide! C'était le chat qui l'a ouverte et a laissé sur votre lit!" The boy twin, Danny, yelled back.

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je l'ai trouvé ouvert sur mon lit! Et pourquoi, dans le monde mon bébé Nightcrawler ouvert mon journal sur mon lit?" The girl twin, Bella, asked aggressively.

"Um, rattrapage sur sa lecture?"

"Je vous jure, si nous n'avions pas la même mère, je vous tuer Danny de Chagny! Vous êtes tellement stupide parfois!" Bella stomped off into the school. Danny sighed, trudging after the seething French girl.

Sam sighed. "Well, guess you're not meeting the twins today. I wonder what they were arguing about…."

"The boy, Danny I think, had stolen the girl's, whom I believe is named Bella, diary and left it on her bed. Oh, and he blamed it on their cat, Nightcrawler." Sabrina replied without thinking.

Sam blinked. "You speak French?"

"I guess, it's just kinda started recently…." Sabrina rubbed the back of her neck.

"…. That's not freaky at all…"

Suddenly, the bell to go inside rang. Dannielle grinned and hopped off of the table. "Shall we?" She asked, motioning to the door.

**GUHHHHH…. This is soooo late. Sorry, sorry, and sorry again! But hey, my play's over, now things will be more frequent! :D**

**So, my review button has been begging me for a name, since he's always just been called "Review Button." The thing is, he can't be named unless you click on him. Remember, nothing inappropriate. He's still young, and VEEEERRRRYYYYY innocent. ( Y'know, besides the pyromaniac thing….) **

**And now to hurt your ears as well as sanity. " It's FRIIIIIDAY, FRIIIIIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIIIIIIIDAY!"**

**Happy Friday!**

**Peace, love, and tacos peeps!**

**-Saharasiam**


	10. The Principal

**! GUUUUUUUUUUUUUH, AND I'VE DONE IT ! Pft, oh well…. *sigh* Lets try to make this happen a bit more often. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANY who, my FPS team went to La Crosse, WI for the International Competition this summer! AND MY SCHOOL'S TEAM…... Did not place. Neither did my alternate team. My friend's (whom I shall refer to online only as Llamalord) alt. team did not place either. But hey, we got someone from Great Britain's email address! This may not seem big, but it's a big deal to us, he was SO DARN SHY BUT NICE! Hehe, anyway, my friend, who will be called Taconian here, her scenario writing team didn't place either. BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT, we got 6****th**** place in skit! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY but we still didn't get a trophy…. ****L**** But one of our state's elementary teams, the one that is in our county, they got 1****st**** AND 2****nd**** PLACE! It's pretty freakin' cool. That's all the explanation I'm giving you, because it would take too long and I'm sure you don't want to hear a sob story.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I own nothing but my Ocs and the story line.**

**Chapter: The Principal**

**POV: 3****rd**

Sabrina walked into the school, her sneakers squeaking against the tiled floor. Dannielle and Sam waved after her, heading up to the second floor to where the 4-8 grade classrooms were, along with most of the exploratory rooms. She waved back, not exactly sure why exactly she was waving to these people that she just met like she had known them for her entire life. But wave she did, and she hurried up to walk alongside her grandmother. Granny was busy rooting around in her large handbag, muttering to herself. "Oh, where in the world did I put those registration papers…" Sabrina figured that she could take this time to look out upon the rag-tag group of people that made up her odd little family.

Red was walking timidly alongside Granny, looking around the large halls in both wonder and fear. The white halls might have reminded her of those in the mental hospital that kept her away from the world for so long in her crazed state. Her hazel eyes swept over the hallways and then snapped back to Daphne as the hyperactive girl blathered on about something, cracking one of the girl's shy smiles. Sabrina didn't trust her at the beginning of her stay at her Granny's house, but the mouse-haired girl showed no reasons what-so-ever to be feared and soon won Sabrina's trust. She pitied the girl, really she did, she definitely did not want to go through what Red had went through.

Daphne was chattering away, cracking jokes and saying pure nonsense as Puck walked beside her, occasionally throwing in his opinion.

Then there was Batseye.

The girl walked just behind Granny, her mismatched human eyes sweeping across the halls in wonder. Sabrina knew that she would be having mixed feelings for the girl for quite a while. She had just shown up out of the blue, no mention of where she came from, and gave no signs that she could be trusted. Who would trust someone who looked like that at a first glance, anyway? With Sabrina Grimm, one of the most suspicious members of the family, it would take twice as long as normal.

Sabrina looked on, paying no attention to where she was going, and ran head-on into the ex-mayor Charming.

Sabrina fell backwards and the papers that resided in Charming's hands fell to the floor in the collision.

"Child, WHY must you insist on running into me? Look where you're going, you don't have many brain cells left, your brain may not be able to take any harassment." Charming chided, not making a move to pick up his papers.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too…" Sabrina grumbled sarcastically, rubbing her sore tailbone and going for the papers. She gathered them together and sneaked a peak. _Why does Charming have registration forms?_ She handed him the papers and pulled herself off the ground, as Charming made no move to help her up.

"I sure hope that you'll treat your new principal with more respect next time." He dusted off his slacks, as if he was the one that fell to the ground and had sullied his trousers with nonexistent dirt.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to do that when I meet him." She rolled her eyes. _What does he mean by that? Wait a minute, "Next time"?_

"Well, you might as well apologize now," He grinned deviously, "as you are looking at him now."

**Doh-ho-ho, I'm so sorry if it's short, but I wanted to update before the year ended. So, I thought, "Why not post about an hour before the next year?" Well, at least I got what I wanted. Hope you all had a good Christmas/Hanukkah/anything else, and have a happy new year! Oh, guess what? I'm writing a book! I'm pretty serious about it this time, so I'm sorry if my book interferes with my FF writing. Wish me luck!**

**By the way, my Pyromaniac review button has been named George. (Just like my favorite waiter at a certain Theatre I go to every year on my birthday!) He is happy with his new name… FOR NOW. (DUNDUNDUUUUUUUNNNNN….) Talk to George. He is VERY talkative.**

**Peace, love, and tacos peeps!**

**-Saharasiam**


End file.
